THE 2012 SMILE DISASTER PART 1
THE 2012 SMILE DISASTER was a 2012 disaster revolving 2 gangs that were justint of each other specifically Tyree Tillman aka Jeremy Swagginsofly Heathon's Gang versus Bollinger Tatum Junior's gang. the instant involved a camera that was cursed unknowingly by Jeremy's werewolf ancestor Peter Stumpp. The camera was sold to Damien Harley in whch this main bodyguard of Tyree was unaware of the camera and Tollinger's inttentions. Tollinger had no clue about the camera either, it wasen't found out till after the diaster that after Tyree lost 56 of his gang members that whoever is in the camera's pictures died and the pictures gave off hints on how they were goanna die. SOUND LIKE FINAL DESTINATION 3 2006 AND SMILE 2009 WHAT TILL YOU HERE THIS: Smile 2009 was actually showing future events in which the movie critics did not notice this in the process. Both cameras from the movie were not in the disaster however a different camera was in the process. A song was sang earlier in 2012 was Bye Bye by Clarissia MacMasers-Green in Los Angeles, California and Jeremy Heathon sang Bye Bye Bye by Nsync at the 2012 anniversary survivor area in New York City. These 2 couples have been together since 2008 at the Wildcat roller coaster, in which they were both bite by Timber wolves at age 5! Clarissia was not involved in the revolution however supported Jeremy Heathon in his findings of who th nxt person on the chain. In the dend Jeremy Heahon, Damian Harley, and Jeremy Rendell wer the only 3 in Tyree's gang to survive out of his 98 gang members since then he has been trying to rebuild his gang, along Clarissia's gang growing bigger so therefre Tyree made a truce with Clarissia to enlarge his gang. Tollinger and all of his gang were killed in the disaster leaving Jeremy's gang the winners of the war. The camera found in a cameo shop not to far from the Atlas Mountains. Some of victims were related to teacher and former mild actor Mr.Stuhlfauth. In the disaster the camera was ripped,shredded, and of course parctically destroyed to break the curse only to be revealed that some blood from Peter Stumpp was in the camera, This DNa was discovered by jeremy Heathon himself after ripping t's inside's out and throwing it around the room, meaninglessly trying to contact the blood periodly. The blood was alost 500 years old and it took Clarissia's genius mind to figure who's blood it was, however this took severel hours. Tollinger as 24 years old whehe died as well as the others being in their 30's and 40's but his brother being 27! The 2 bodyguards and survivors pictures are below and the camera, and Clarissia MacMasters- Green and Jeremy heathon's car at the time in which he borrowed from Damien. 300C.jpg|Jeremy Heathon's borrow car Yashicaelectro35g.jpg|The 2012 smile camera sold from Tollinger clarissia.jpg|Clarissia MacMasters-Green carter.gif|Carter Horton These are the people that helped and survived. Heeis the trailer for SMILE 2009! THESE ARE THE 2 SONGS CLARISSIA MACMASTERS- GREEN SANG AS JEREMY HEATHON SANG, along with Damien Harley and Carter Horton.